Spread Your Wings
by Kit Lee and KCK
Summary: Kit's 13th birthday turns out to be quite a surprise and a day he will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

Time line May 3, 1938

Since I was young all I could think about was flying. My dream to fly is so close I can  
feel it! Though I am only twelve I wish that some how I could get papa bear to let me fly  
more often. I sleep and think about flying every ten seconds of the day. If only I had a  
plane of my own I would calm down a bit, although I know papa bear just wants the best  
for me. So as I keep on dreaming I hope to one day be as good of a pilot as my papa bear.  
Oh how I wish I had a plane of my own. For my birthday all I want is a plane and my  
papa bear to adopt me that is all I ask.

-Kit Cloudkicker-

Intro:

On the day of his birthday Kit Cloudkicker came home from his last day of school and  
was surprised to find his papa bear and Miss Cunningham waiting for him. Kit was  
shocked, he knew it was his birthday, but he usually did not want to make a big deal out  
of it. What was going on? Kit thought, but nothing could have prepared him for the bomb  
shell his papa bear was fixing to tell him.

Chapter One: A Party to Remember

Higher for Hire: 3:00pm  
.

Kit looked in shock as he rode up to Higher for Hire. What's going on? The small cub

thought. Kit knew today was his birthday, but he had told everyone that it was not a big

deal. Something must be up, Kit thought. When he got off his bike he asked Baloo what

was going on.

"Hi, little britches" Baloo replied. "Bet your wondering what's going on?"

"Yes, papa bear" Kit said.

"Well" Baloo stated "I know you wanted to be alone on your birthday, but Miss Cunningham and I decided to give you a little surprise party. What do you think, kiddo?"

"Oh, papa bear, you shouldn't have". The brown cub ran and hugged baloo.

Rebecca, who also hugged Kit said "I hope you like the party we set up for you."

Kit looked at Rebecca and Baloo and started to cry. "Thank you" Kit cried!

"Don't cry, little britches" Baloo said. "You're welcome, now come inside and we'll get this party started"

"Ahem" Rebecca stated. "Forgetting something, Baloo?"

"Oh yeah your right, Becky, sorry" Baloo said. "Sorry Kit, I have to blindfold you for a sec."

"Why, papa bear?" Kit asked, confused.

"You'll see, now hold still", Baloo said. Baloo then tied the blindfold over Kit's eyes. "There we go, it's not too tight is it?"

"No, it's just right" Kit replied. "I just don't understand why I have to wear this."

"Sorry Kit, Rebecca exclaimed. "Now just grab our hands and we'll go inside."

"Okay", Kit replied, as he grabbed their hands.

"Here we go!" Rebecca shouted, as the three of them walked through the door. Kit, even blind folded could hear whispers after going through the door.

"1 2 3… happy birthday", everyone shouted as baloo removed his blindfold.

"What is all this?" Kit asked.

"Well, Kit, we invited a few friends over just for you. Happy birthday, son" Son? Kit thought Baloo had never called me that before.

"Son?" Kit asked.

"Oops that must have slipped out."

"Wait a minute, papa bear, what is going on?" Kit asked.

"You might as well tell him, honey, Kit will be asking us all night." Rebecca said.

"What's going on?" Kit asked. "First Baloo calls me son and now you just called him honey?"

"Well it's like this", Baloo started, "a few weeks ago I went to the orphanage you ran away from and told them that you were living with me and we had gotten so close that I wanted to adopt you. The day that I was gone so long was the day of my hearing and Kit I want you to know that I am now your adoptive dad, you are now my son!"

"Oh, papa bear, thank you so much", Kit cried! Kit hugged his dad and cried tears of joy.

"Should I tell him the rest?" Rebecca asked.

"No, not yet", Baloo said, as he let a tear fall down his cheek and hugged his son.

Mean while all the guests, which included Wildcat, Louie, Molly, and others cheered on the new father and son. "Thanks guys", said Kit and Baloo.

"Now, how about some gifts son?"

"Sure, dad", Kit said.

"Baloo, my main man, congrats! So that's why you haven't been by in so long. Way to go and may you and Kit always be happy." "Hey, Kit here's a gift from me."

Kit opened the present. "Oh thank you, Louie, I love it!" Kit held up a model airplane that was a P-15 thunderbuster.

"Your welcome", Louie said "I know how much you wanted one."

"Hey, like this is from me" Wildcat said.

"Wow! Thank you, Wildcat."

"No problem, man, I like knew how much you like comics so I got you all the newest ones of all your favorites."

"Me next, Kit!" Molly shouted.

"Okay", Kit said.

"I couldn't find anything, Kit, but I can give you this, big bro" Molly said as she kissed Kit.

"Thanks, Molly, but what did you mean by calling me "big bro?"

"_Oops, did I say that out loud?_ Sorry, Kit I ment nothing by it."

"Okay", Kit replied, but thought, _first Mizz Cunningham calls my dad "honey" and now Molly calls me "big bro." _ "Okay, before I open any more gifts I want to know what's going on", Kit said.

"Sorry, Kit, for keeping you in the dark on this for so long,", Rebecca replied. "Here's the rest of the story. After I heard that Baloo had adopted you we talked and Baloo and I have decided to get married. I'm going to be your mom, Rebecca said."

Kit's mouth dropped open in shock as he started to cry. "Thank you", Kit said "this is the best gift I could ever get!"

"Your very welcome, here this gift is from me", Rebecca said as she handed Kit the package. Still crying, Kit took the present and opened it.

"Oh, mom, you shouldn't have!" Kit held up a new green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "Thank you so much, mom! I'm going to go put this on, Ill be right back."

Kit, ran upstairs and put on his new clothes and took one last look at his old sweater as he took it off. He had always loved it, but he now had a family again and his old sweater was now just part of his past. Kit decided to let that part of his past go, but knew he

would wear it again someday.

Seconds later, Kit came running down the stairs. "Hi, everyone, I'm back. How do you like the new me?"

"Looking great", everyone replied.

"Is that even you, son?" Baloo asked.

"Oh, come on , papa bear, I may look a little different, but it's still me! "Oh, I see, I forgot my hat. Kit pulled his hat from his pants pocket and put it on backwards, just as his dad had taught him. "Sorry, dad, I'm me again."

"Oh, son, I knew all along it was you!"

"You look so cute", Rebecca replied.

"Aw, mom" Kit said sheepishly, "stop it your embarrassing me."

"Sorry, Kit, glad you like it. Before we have cake your dad and I have one more gift for you, if you can come with us for a second."

"Okay", Kit said.

"Okay, son, close your eyes and come with us" said Rebecca.

Seconds later, Kit could hear he was outside by hearing a plane fly in and land. The sound of the planes engine was like thunder. Kit had never heard anything like it before.

"Okay", Rebecca said "you can open your eyes now."

"Wow!" Kit shouted, as he saw the blue Con-wing L-17. "These just came out, who does it belong to?" Kit asked Baloo, who was in the cockpit of the plane. Baloo rolled down his window, "why she's yours, son!"

Kit, in shock again replied "do you mean it?"

"Yes", Rebecca said, "she's all yours. Happy birthday, son, were glad your like it!"

"But, how could you and dad afford it?" Kit asked.

"It's a long story, we'll explain it to you later."

"Sure thing, mom, you can tell me later."

"So, little britches, what are you going to call her?"

"I'm calling her the Blue Thunder, Kit replied.

Rebecca removed some paper that reviled the words "To our son, Kit Cloudkicker, Ace of the Skies. Love mom and dad."

"Thank you so much!" Kit cried, "I love it!"

"Oh, hold on what's this?" Baloo said, as he handed Kit an envelope stamped with the F.L.A.P. logo. "Go ahead and open it."

Kit opened the envelope to find a folded letter inside. The letter read the following:

Dear Kit Cloudkicker,

We here at F.L.A.P. would like to give you a temporary permit. We know that you just turned thirteen and we just started a new learners program for teens. As a gift from us to you, here is your learners permit. This permit allows you to fly your plane with your dad when ever you would like. Thank you for joining the F.L.A.P. for teens learning program.

Your Friends at F.L.A.P.

After Kit read the letter he ran over with tears in his eyes to his mom and dad, who were just cutting the first piece of cake for him. Kit jumped up his dads arms. "Thank you, dad", Kit cried.

"Hey, don't cry, son, your very welcome and were gong to go flying in your new plane very soon. I'm glad you liked the gift", Baloo said.

"Thanks, dad, this has been the best day of my life. I now have a family and my own plane! All my dreams have come true", Kit cried.

"Your welcome, son, your mom and I love you so much", Baloo replied.

"I love you and mom both and I will never forget this day", Kit said.

The party went on all night as the new family celebrated not only Kit's birthday, but also the start of their new life as a family.

End of Chapter 1

:Please note, TaleSpin and all of its characters are property of the Walt Disney Company 1990/1991 and are used without permission:


	2. Chapter 2

Timeline

May 4th, 1938

Yesterday was the best day of my life, not only did I have a great party, but now I have a new family and my very own plane. I'm so happy, and it only gets better. Today is the first day with my new family, though I have lived with Baloo and Miss Cunningham a little over a year now, it was never like this! Today is also mom and dad's wedding. I've never been to a wedding before, so this is new and exciting for me! I hope that all goes well for mom and dad today and that nothing comes between our happiness as a family.

-Kit Cloudkicker-

Intro:

Kit Cloudkicker was in shock that his new dad was in fact going to get married to their boss, Rebecca Cunningham. Rebecca had told Kit yesterday at his birthday party that her and baloo were getting married on May 4th.

**Higher for Hire:**

**6:00am**

Kit lay in his bed still asleep and wore out from his party. Gone now, were the days of wishing for a family, for today was the wedding of his new mom and dad, Baloo and Rebecca.

"Hey, little britches, time to get up", Baloo said. "Today is the big day."

"Oh, good morning, dad", Kit yawned.

"How are you this morning, son?"

"Just fine, papa bear, just a little sleepy still from last night."

"Ha! Told ya your old papa bear knew how to throw you a party!"

Kit laughed a bit as he got up out of his bed, still in his night shirt.

"Son, I need to ask you a question", Baloo stated.

"Sure, papa bear, go right ahead", Kit said, as he was putting on his new shirt and pants he had got from his mom the night before.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my best man today?"

"Sure, papa bear, what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, just walk down the isle with me and Rebecca, your sister is going to be the ring holder."

"Oh okay, so what time do we need to be ready?"

"By at least ten, that way we have time for one last breakfast together, just you and me. What do you say I let you fly us to Louie's in your plane?"

"Do you really mean it", Kit asked in surprise!

"Yup, sure do!"

"Alright! Warm her up and I'll be there in a second", Kit said.

Seconds later Kit ran out the door and got in his plane and they both took off for Louie's. "So how does she feel, son?"

"Great, dad, I love her." Kit pulled back on the stick and showed off a bit.

"What is up with you today, son? Don't do that unless you tell me first!"

"Sorry, papa bear, I can't help it. For the first time in my life I'm so happy!"

"Glad to hear it", Baloo said, as he reached his paw over and hugged Kit.

**Rebecca's apartment:**

**7:30am**

"Mommy" Molly asked, "Can you tie this for me?"

"Sure, sweetie", Rebecca reached over and tied the bow on the back of her daughter's dress.

"There you go, honey."

"Thanks, mom"

Rebecca thought, _I really hope their getting ready to…_

"Mom, phone", Molly shouted!

"Thanks, honey, I got it. Higher for Hire, how can I help you?" Rebecca asked.

"Hi, honey, it's me. Kit and I went out for breakfast and to get our suits. We will be home shortly."

"Oh okay, Baloo, I'm so happy nothing can ruin this day! So, I'll see you soon"

"Okay, Becky!"

"Oh…and don't forget to invite Louie and meet me at the church by no later than 9:30."

"Okay, honey, Kit just got his suit on and I'm going to put mine on now. Bye, see you soon!"

Rebecca hung up the phone.

**Louie's:**

**7:45am**

"Man, you two look great", Louie said.

"Thanks, Louie", they both said.

"So, Louie, do you want to come to the wedding with us?" Baloo asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! Sure I will. I can't let my best bud go alone on a day like this! I'll just close up early for a few hours."

"Thanks, Louie, glad you can come."

"No worries, man, I'm happy for you and Becky."

"Hey, papa bear, we really need to get back. It's 7:58 he said, as he looked at his watch. We have a long flight it takes about thirty minutes to get back to Cape Suzette."

"Right you are, Kit! Well, Louie, we really must be going, see you at the church."

"I'll be there! And I'll be bringing a cake for Becky and you."

"Thanks, Louie!" Baloo said, as they took off for home.

**Cape Suzette Church of Christ:**

**8:15am**

Molly and Rebecca were in the bride's room as she was putting on her dress. "Well, how do I look, Molly?"

"You look so beautiful, mommy!"

"Thanks, honey!" _I hope Baloo thinks so too_, Rebecca thought.

Seconds later the preacher, a gray rhino, walked into Rebecca's room. "Ah, there you are Miss Cunningham, I just got a call from your dad. And he said he wished he could be here, but that his job has him tied up."

"Thank you, Sir."

At that time a face Rebecca had not seen in years walked into the room. "Melissa!" Rebecca shouted. "Long time no see, sis! How are you?"

"Oh, good", Melissa replied. "Like you I have a shipping company and we just got our first client! It's odd, but we landed a deal with Khan Industries and have a lifetime contract.

"I'm so happy for you, sis" Rebecca said, as she hugged her sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile about 20 minutes north of Cape Suzette, Baloo and Kit flew as fast as they could to make it on time. "Papa bear, were not going to make it by 9:30 if you don't step on it! We still have a ten minute cab ride to the church when we land."

"Don't worry, son, we'll make it!"

"I sure hope so, I really want to keep mom happy today."

Just then they saw the cliffs, as they were almost home. "See, I told you, your old papa bear can make it on time when it's important"

"Well, were not on the ground yet", Kit said, as he looked at the horizon. He was so happy and thought nothing could go wrong.

"Oh no", Baloo shouted. "Will you look at this! We'll never make it with all this backed up air traffic. Why today of all days?"

"It's okay, papa bear, we'll make it", Kit said hopefully.

**Higher for Hire:**

**9:10am**

They finally landed after being stuck in air traffic. "Okay, papa bear, I'll go call a cab."

"Thanks, son." _Man, Becky is going to kill me! Of all the days I had to be late why today?_ Baloo thought.

"Okay, thanks!" Kit replied, as he hung up the phone. "Papa bear, the cab is on its way. We got a good deal, they were backed up, but the man at the cab company said he would have someone here as soon as possible."

"What! How did you do it?"

"I just said my dad needs to get to his wedding and if he's late his soon to be wife would be very unhappy, and he understood."

"Thank you, son!"

"No worries, dad, it was the least I could do."

A few moments passed as the cab pulled up just as it was reaching 9:17. The ride to the church was still going to take ten to fifteen minutes.

**Cape Suzette Church of Christ:**

**9:15am**

Rebecca was starting to worry. _Baloo and Kit are running late, what could have happened?_, the brown bearess thought. Then it hit her, _what if they crashed!_

At that time Louie walked in carrying a cake for the wedding. "My, Becky, you have never looked nicer."

"Hi, Louie. Thanks! Have you heard from Baloo or Kit?"

"Sorry, Becky, I haven't. They left my place at around eight this morning. Maybe they got caught in air traffic it was pretty backed up when I got here."

"Okay, thanks Louie. I just hope their okay."

"I'm sure they are, don't worry they'll be here!"

End of Chapter 2

:Please note, TaleSpin and all of its characters are property of the Walt Disney Company 1990/1991 and are used without permission:


	3. Chapter 3

Spread Your Wings Chapter 3.

**9:20am**

Still in the cab, Kit and Baloo pulled up to the church. "Papa bear, it's twenty after nine, we made it!" Kit shouted.

"Yep, we sure did!"

Baloo and Kit got out of the cab, both looking well dressed in their suits. Kit's was black with white lining on the inside of the coat and had a green tie. Baloo's was white with red lining and had a red tie. The two of them walked inside the church at 9:25.

**9:30am**

**Becky's room**

"Sis, their here!", Melissa said excitedly.

"Oh, thank heavens their okay" said Rebecca. "Hey, Melissa, why don't you go meet my soon to be husband, Baloo and your nephew, Kit."

"Okay I will" Melissa said as she went out the door down the hallway to Baloo's room.

Baloo sat in his chair as Louie, Buzz, Wildcat, and Kit all listened to his favorite record. Just then the door flew open. Kit turned around to see who he thought was his mom. The brown cub smiled and ran for his mom, who at the time he didn't know it was his mom's sister, Melissa. "Well, hi there, Kit! You must have me mistaken with Rebecca. I'm your soon to be Aunt Melissa."

The needle on the record player skipped as Kit walked backwards into it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Kit said in shock. "You're, You're" Kit tried to speak, but could not.

"Yes, I'm your mom's sister, your Aunt Melissa. It's very nice to meet you" Melissa said.

Kit stood there with his mouth open in aw, for Melissa looked so much like his mom. He could not tell them apart.

"You must be Baloo. It's so nice to meet my sisters soon to be husband!"

"Likewise, Melissa, Becky never told me she had a sister. It's nice to meet you too!"

Mean while, Kit was standing in the corner looking up. He thought _not only do I have a mom and dad now, but I have an aunt too! _Kit ran over to Melissa with arms reached out and tears in his eyes. He hugged Melissa and told her that it was nice to meet her. Baloo shed a slight tear, as he was glad to see Kit so happy.

**9:55am**

**Alter**

Baloo and Rebecca's friends and family, took their seats as the wedding began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Baloo Von Bruinwald and Rebecca Cunningham. Would you all please rise, as the groom, Mr. Baloo Von Bruinwald, and his best man, and son, Kit Cloudkicker, enter."

The crowd rose as the piano played in the background.

Kit held on to his dad's hand as they both walked down the isle. "Papa bear, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, son."

Baloo and Kit now stood in front of the preacher. "And now if you would please remain standing, it is time for the bride, Miss Rebecca Cunningham, to enter", the preacher said.

The piano player played "Here Comes the Bride", as Rebecca and Molly walked towards Baloo and Kit. Baloo was speechless when he saw how pretty Rebecca was.

"Oh Becky, honey, you look great" Baloo whispered.

"Thanks Baloo, it's just so hard to believe that after all this time we just now know how much we love each other", Rebecca replied as she held Baloo's hand.

"At this time I would like Baloo to read his vows for Rebecca", the preacher said.

Baloo got down on one knee and took Rebecca's hand. "Becky" Baloo started "we have been through a lot over the last year and I would like to say I've never been so happy like I am right now. This is one of the best days of my life and I want you to know that I will be there for you, no matter what we may face. I love you."

"And now the ring from Baloo's best man", said the preacher.

Kit handed the small red box to his dad. Baloo opened it and placed the ring on Rebecca's finger. Rebecca shed tears of joy and smiled at him.

"Mr. Von Bruinwald, do you take Miss Rebecca Cunningham to be your wife, to love and care for through sickness and health, and for better or worse till death do you part?", the preacher asked.

"I do!" Baloo replied.

"Rebecca, would you please read your vows to Baloo" the preacher said.

"Baloo" Rebecca started still in tears, "we have been though a lot. I know I have been hard on you from time to time, but please know that I have always loved you though I hadn't always showed it."

"Now, the ring please", stated the preacher.

Molly handed her mom a small red box. Rebecca opened it and placed the ring on Baloo's finger.

"Miss Cunningham, do you take Mr. Baloo Von Bruinwald to be your husband, to love and care for through sickness and health, and for better or worse till death do you part?" asked the preacher.

"I do!" Rebecca replied.

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed, please speak now, or may they forever hold their peace", said the preacher.

The room was silent, not a soul said a word. "By the power in me, by the Cape Suzette Church of Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Baloo, you may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Baloo and Rebecca kissed. Kit looked on as his mom and dad kissed. Kit was so over come with emotion, he was so happy for his mom and dad.

All was happy and peaceful as the party went on well into the night.

"Baloo, way to go man. I wish you and the family all the best" said Louie.

"Thanks, Louie!"

"Let's all hear it for Baloo and Rebecca", the crowd shouted aloud.

"Well, sis, I need to get going. I wish you and baloo the very best" Melissa said.

"Thanks, sis, stop by sometime!"

"I will", Melissa said as she hugged Rebecca. "Goodbye, Kit, nice to have met you."

Kit gave his aunt a hug, then waved to her with a smile on his face.

Baloo, then asked where they would go after the party. To him and Kit's surprise, Rebecca said that they would now all be living in her apartment, which was now bigger since she added the room for Kit and extended her room for Baloo and her.

They all took the rest of the month off to celebrate

Kit's thoughts were nothing, but happy, as all his dreams had come true, and he was finally able to spread his wings. Now at his new home, Kit went to sleep and waited for the next day to come.

The End


End file.
